


Masters Slave

by Archive_Storm_Writer



Category: bts
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bts JinxTaehyung, Cute, Developing Relationship, Hardcore Sex, M/M, MasterxSlave relationship, Saviour, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archive_Storm_Writer/pseuds/Archive_Storm_Writer
Summary: BTS Taehyung finds Jin alone in the rain freezing to death. He brings him home and says he will take care of him, under one condition, that Jin has to be his slave.





	1. Chapter 1

I was frozen my body quivering among the cold ice like mist, i was crying. Somebody help me, please save me, from this hell.. I grasp myself trying to save the remaining warmth i had left before hypothermia consumed me. I slumped against the metal fence. Where i am right now, there was no shelter of any sort just roads, never ending ones. My vision is blurred by the raindrops and i'm left alone, to live or to die, i hadn't eaten properly in days, in all honesty weeks, my systems were failing, my bones showing more than my flesh. I was dying slowly... I see a black umbrella and a figure walking towards me on the brown gravel road, i thought i was hallucinating. Were these the final visions i had before i died? I continue to slump against the fence even more, to the point where my whole body was almost laying flat on the ground. The figure wasn't a simple hallucination. he was real, and coming towards me. He stands in front of me. The umbrella covering his face. I look up at him, and he gently bends down to crouch."I will take care of you, however under one condition...If you become my servant." He stayed and waited for my answer. I clenched the gravel.

"I'll do anything! Please...Just... Save me." My body and face had frozen and i was unable to continue to speak. He smiled, and i became uncounscious. My eyes open, stunned and confused. Like i had woken up after experiencing a nightmare. I look in all directions, the place where i had awoken had red walls, large paintings, and gold lights. Where am i.....Oh i wonder. I look at the ground, an expensive floor material was beneath me. I glance at a pair of black leather shoes i had noticed after the flooring. I slowly look up, a handsome male is at the end of the trail. I blush almost instantly. "Whats your name young boy?" I stare at him in awe, and then reply "J-Jin." He smiles. Although i wasn't as young as he thought, i was 20, and he himself only looked a year older than myself. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked looking genuinely concerned. I mean who wouldn't look concerned if they saw someone looking half alive with bones concealing flesh.

"Y-Yesterday..." His smile faded and his expression looked sad after my answer. "In my view, i don't believe you have family? Am i right?" My eyes drifted towards the ground, because he was right, i didn't have any, i was homeless, struggling and alone. "Thats right." I reply my heart feeling like it was going to break. His eyes sparkled, i could see he felt bad for me."Well from now on i'll be taking care of you, i'm your Master, and you're my servant." My eyes widened to the words released from his mouth. I didn't care of the servant part, all i realised was this was the man who had saved me from my suffering. Tears glide down my face. "T-Thank you for saving me from my pain." He stands from his royal like seat, and walked towards me. His hand touches my face, as he gently wipes away my tears. "You're welcome." He replies smiling, only inches away from my lips. My face reddened. "Do you remember what you agreed to Jin?" I nod in answer. "Im glad." He replies with a soft smile. "Also im Taehyung." What a beautiful name he has. "But you can call me Tae if you like." I smile at him even though, my face and my body was a mess. "Now." He says as he examines and touches the side of my body. "We need to get your body into normal shape." I flinch as he touches my sides once more, only a thin sheet of skin protected me, so anything touching me hurt.

I looked anorexic. "Y-Yeah." I nervously reply. "Follow me Jin i have prepared a room for you, you will be staying here." I walk behind Taehyung following his footsteps.We enter a large room, A chandeliers lights glisten above the rooms ceiling. I almost cry at the sight. What did i do to deserve all of this. "This is your room Jin. You have everything you need here including your own bathroom. There are clothes prepared for you. So rest for a while, and i will call you later for dinner." Taehyung leaves shutting the door behind him. The room smelt of vanilla and roses. I head into the bathroom, my room was luxurious. I look at myself in the mirror. Dark under eyes, a dirt and rain covered face, a thin figure, drenched clothes, and a weak expression. This is the state of what i am. My heart ached from the site of myself. I close the bathroom door and lock it. I undress myself while looking in the mirror. I was so thin i couldn't bare looking at myself any longer. I walk into the shower, and gently turn the water on. The hot water removes the state i was in before. The dirt washes away, my hair and body that hadn't been washed in months is cleaned. I smell of roses. After close to an hour washing myself i come out. I towel myself down then wrap the towel around my waist. I look in the mirror. My eyes widen and tears form. I was so beautiful, the dirt and pain had covered up how good i looked. I continue to dry myself off. I head towards the king sized bed and look at the clothes left for me. 

A black collar was placed besides the clothes. I gently pick it up and read the words. B l a c k D o g. A gleam of sweat glides down my neck. Regardless of the meaning i wear the clothes. The clothes were almost as beautiful as the ones that my now called 'Master' was wearing. I gently pick up the black collar and wear it. Something about the collar made me feel tension. Someone knocks on my door. I open it. It was my Master, he had stopped in his tracks and his eyes had widened. He realises he was staring for a bit too long and shakes off his hidden thoughts. "Well you look great Jin." He smiles softly at me. I smile back. "I look so different." I say in a quiet voice. "Well do you like this difference? Because i know i do." He closes his eyes and obtains a small grin. "I really like this difference...Master."


	2. Masters Slave

My new Master smiles at me. I slowly look down at my collar. "Sorry if i disturbed you Jin, i came down to tell you that dinner was ready." I look at my Master my lips parted. I follow him through the Mansion. My Master was so handsome i could stare at his perfect face for hours. This person saved me. And what ever he wants, i will serve him.

My thoughts take away my concentration and i walk into the back of my Master who had stopped walking. We both look at each other. I smile awkwardly as my Master looks at me worried. "Are you still adjusting to the new place?"He asks. "Im a little weary....All of this feels like a dream." I reply touching my face with my index finger. "I see." My Master looks down his eyes closed. He was understanding of me, and i admired that about him. My Master moves out of my view and reveals the large dining room.

My mouth opens. 3 Chandeliers, a large table full of food, such a fancy sighting. My mouth watered, and my Master noticed, he grinned. "Welcome to the dining room." I look at him in surprise. "This is the place where you lose your bones, and your flesh grows thick." Im guessing he meant this was the place where i would retain a normal weight. "Come take a seat."

A Male In a fancy black suit walks my way holding a tray with a glass of red wine. He was attractive, he had black hair and emerald green eyes. He lowers the tray so i could take hold of the glass. As he bent down i notice a bite mark on his neck, still looking fresh. My eyes widen and i nervously swallow my spit.

I quickly take my eyes off the mark, as i could feel the presence of my Master watching me from the corner of my eye. My hand trembles as i take hold of the wine glass. The waiter notices. "Thank you." I respond to the waiter. He nods gently, and walks to serve my Master. Was my Master his master aswell? Thoughts and questions invaded my mind. And the bite doesn't look inhuman, so im guessing there wasn't mythical beings such as Vampires. "You can eat if you like Jin, you don't need to wait for me." I take hold of my plate which had a thick steak placed on it, Mash potato and vegetables. I slowly cut the meat. I hadn't eaten properly for so long. I take my first bite, and almost melt into my seat, my mouth watered, and i began eating uncontrollably. I could see my Master smiling from the corner of my eye. He was pleased. "Im glad." He whispers. I had eaten so much the air wasn't reaching my lungs properly. I was so happy, my first proper meal, and it would be like this everyday? What a miracle. I sip my wine. "Thank you Master." I say turning my body towards him. He gently nods. "Now you can relax, and tomorrow, the waiter will show you the routine to work." I nod in reply. My Master dismisses the table. And i sit there. Trying to gain some oxygen to my lungs. I soon dismiss the table and head back into my room. I gently sit on the edge of the bed. Letting my thoughts consume me. The waiters throat was on my mind, who did such a thing...? What in the name happened to that poor guy. I felt bad for him. I stand up and pace around my room for a while, then head to the book shelf, i wasn't in the mood for a book. I remembered the times i would knock on peoples houses to keep me and give me a sheltered place to sleep. They denied, but this man he came to me and took my hand. He was my hand of saviour. Now i think to myself how selfish people are, but i would have to think in their view too, or i myself would be selfish. What if they didn't have money to support themselves? Many unanswered thoughts flooded me. I purposely collapse onto my bed, gradually falling asleep from over exhaustion. I wake up in the middle of the night, my hearing was very sensitive, if you dropped a pin, i would be able to hear the sound of it hit the floor. I could hear noises, it lured me. I slide off the edge of the bed rubbing my eyes to wake myself up a little. I head towards the door and open it, The noises were very faint, but i followed the sound. The noises became louder, and clearer telling me that i was getting closer. I begin to hear whimpering, and shuffling.

Im eventually at the door of the room where the sounds were overly clear. I place the side of my face on the door gently. "M-Master, ah, ah." My eyes widen, and my face turns red. Are those two guys in there... The Moaning grew louder. Master....? I was confused. I continued to listen. "Master, y-youre hurting me." The moans become whimpers once more. "I said shut your mouth." The sound of a loud slap echoes through the room, hurting my hearing. You know when you put your face on the table, and the sounds are loud? Its the same but the difference a door. Was Master hurting the guy inside with him...

The sound of one of them getting off the bed stuns me, and i run through the halls as quietly as i could. I run towards my room, shutting the door, and locking it. I was breathing heavily, what ever my Master was doing to that poor boy, i did not want to happen to me. I head towards my bed and sit. What if the guy in that room was the waiter from today...? And that bite....It must have been him.


End file.
